bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Rift:Saerenthis
=Frontier Rift Guild Event: "Drowning Darkness" The darkness stirs in Aimyhr once more. The corrupting influence of the Voidborn invaders has weakened the Vale in the North, and ominous storms threaten to drown the Eastern Fields in freezing rain. As the Naga of the Endless Abyss advance landward to conquer in the name of their Deep Goddess, Juno-Seto awakens an ancient spirit of the skies to protect the lands. Follow Tevarius in his quest to banish the Naga to their depths! Schedule Frontier Rift Guild CO-OP Feature The Frontier Rift Guild Event combines the highest individual scores of each member in a guild. Only Summoners that have contributed to the Guild Score will be eligible for any guild rewards should the guild meets the scoring requirements. The final Guild Score at the end of the 1-week event will determine the rewards that each guild will receive during the rewarding period. At the end of this one-week event, the final Guild Score will determine the rewards that each Guild receives. Summoners must join a guild before the "Event Period" ends to register their highest score to the guild. If player joins a new guild during "Event Period", his personal high score will be deducted from previous guild total and be counted to the new guild total. This scorekeeping only applies during "Event Period". The Guild Score will be finalized once the “Event Period” ends and no change will be made to the finalized score even if players leave their guilds. Rewards will be given based on the recorded data during "Event Period". Updates to Reward Tiers Rift Tokens, Guild Tokens and fusion materials will be up for grabs as you venture through this Frontier Rift Guild Event. On top of individual rewards that can be obtained through defeating each floor, summoners whose guilds have achieved a minimum total guild score of 5 million points will gain additional guild rewards as well! Individual Rewards Floor Completion Individual High Score Top Individual Rankings Guild Rewards Total Guild Score '''Uln'gha''' "A grisly, impaled skull with tentacles erupting from its mandible, the Uln'gha is the cherished relic of Saerenthis, high priest of the Endless Abyss. This was the skull of the high priest's own father, whom he personally sacrificed to gain favor with their Deep Goddess. This symbolic act was meant to sever all earthly relationships, so that he would wholly devote himself to carrying out Tsovinar's will. The Uln'gha appears to have a will of its own at times, and has been known to utter smatterings of eldritch or abyssal phrases." Notes *Players who have obtained Floor Rewards cannot obtain them again. *Players who have obtained Individual Rift Tokens cannot obtain them again. *Top 1000 and 5000 rewards will not apply to this re-run. *High scores from the previous runs of Frontier Rift Guild Event have been reset. Re-Run Bazaar Together with your guild, earn Rift Memento Tokens and exchange them at the Rift Bazaar for these exclusive items: '''Note:''' *Players who have already obtained Uln'gha will not be able to exchange for this item. *Please be reminded that your Rift Memento Token balance for each FR Guild Event Re-run will be reset after the Rift Memento Bazaar closes. The Darkness Lv.1= |-| The Darkness Lv.2= |-| The Darkness Lv.3= |-| The Darkness Lv.4